Wisdom Lost
by Novoux
Summary: Eren gets his wisdom teeth removed. Of course he can't be the only one that has to suffer if Levi's there. AU RiRen.


_Warning: shameless PWP ahead along with graphic depictions of sexual relations._

* * *

"Levi," Eren moaned from the passenger's seat and squirmed within the confines of the seatbelt. Levi didn't bother to look over in preference to getting at least both of them home alive—if he didn't decide to push Eren out the car in traffic. The constant noises Eren was making gave him the mother of all headaches just from existing in the passenger's seat of his car.

Another moan sounded while Levi simultaneously tightened his grip on the wheel and forced himself to pay attention to the traffic and not the wasted little shit sitting next to him. Eren was teasing him and Levi bet that the shitty brat knew it with the needy moans and soft pants coming from him as natural as breathing.

"You're a slut, brat." Levi ground out and turned harshly at a corner. Eren thumped against the window and whimpered as a result of his head colliding against the glass and Levi almost felt guilty until his name came from Eren in a gasping groan. Levi shook his head and tried to ignore the blood pulsing south. The brat was actually making him hard from the sounds he was making.

"Levi," Eren moaned and leaned against his boyfriend, "it hurts." His voice was muffled by the cloth in his mouth soaking up blood from where his wisdom teeth had been but that didn't stop the steady pooling of want in his coherent boyfriend's gut.

"Of course it hurts." He tried to keep his voice steady when Eren's free hand grasped his hand on the steering wheel and held it in a weak vice. "You had your fucking teeth pulled out of your fucking head. I'm actually impressed you didn't scream like a fucking child." The headache throbbed against his temple and his mood began to fall sour with the slow-spreading ache. Pushing Eren out of the car seemed more than a tempting idea as it became a reality in his thoughts until he realized that the mess wouldn't be worth it.

Eren shifted his head on Levi's shoulder and sighed. Obviously he wasn't realizing just how much he was bothering Levi when he removed the bloody cloth from his mouth and held it in front of Levi. Immediately the car swerved abruptly and several horns sounded while tires screeched against the sudden force of brakes. Levi shoved Eren off of him, disgusted by the sight of blood and forcing himself to keep his eyes on the road.

"Oi, that's fucking disgusting! Keep that in your mouth or you'll be missing all of your damn teeth." Levi growled and flipped off a passing car. Mumbling to himself incoherently Eren reluctantly put the cloth back in his mouth. Drool mixed with blood dribbled from his chapped lips and he stared at it in blank wonder before turning his attention back to the small white container in his lap holding his wisdom teeth.

The car ride continued on in empty silence and Levi almost believed Eren had fallen asleep again since their departure from the dentist's office until the brat decided to pipe in again. "Levi…my teeth…they're dead." he said almost sadly. For effect he sniffled and Levi found himself rolling his eyes at the predictable stupidity coming from Eren.

"They were never fucking alive in the first place, brat." The tightness in his pants hadn't decreased, but at least Eren hard stopped moaning like a damn cheap whore.

"But," a pathetic sound crawled up from the brunette's throat in what suspiciously sounded like a muffled sob, "they were my friends. All they wanted to do was live in my mouth…and I just killed them." He actually sounded upset despite the fact his words were thickly muffled and Levi could barely understand him. And to add fuel to the fire, Levi noticed Eren was clumsily wiping his eyes.

The driver sighed and resisted the urge to hold his head in his hands. He knew Eren wasn't himself with the cocktail of drugs pumped into his veins but he didn't realize that the kid could be more than just a headache. Part of him wanted to go home and take a nap to forget this afternoon ever happened while the other, more traitorous side of him preferred to hold onto Eren. Not that he would ever admit that in his lifetime.

"Levi," Eren's voice was heavy. "L-Levi." Shit, was he crying? "I murdered them. They just wanted to live with me and I said no, b-but I didn't mean it." To prove his point Eren was covering his face with his hands and letting out soft hiccups. "I-I'm so s-sorry."

"Quit apologizing." His eyes stole glances at Eren while he navigated the heavy traffic. "You didn't do anything wrong, damn brat." Eren shook his head and his hiccups grew harsher. "Hey," Levi tried to grab the younger one's attention. "Look at me, brat."

"I'm a horrible p-person." Eren was now fully crying, complete with tears streaming down his cheeks and choking coughs splattering spit and blood onto his jeans. "Nobody loves me, Levi. I killed them all." he cried into his hands. The sight was revolting to Levi with the amount of germs now infecting his car and the bloodstains on the seat only added to his frustration. He surprised himself when he reached out a hand and gingerly pulled a hand off of Eren's face and held it in his fingers.

"Stop crying, shitty kid. You're making my car dirty." he grunted half-heartedly while his thumb ran over Eren's knuckles. Eren wiped his eyes and nose but kept his gaze downward while tears continued to fall and his shoulders trembled. Levi sighed again and wished for the traffic to disappear already before he decided he would run over everyone, even if it wasn't physically possible. The small white car didn't stand a chance of actually inflicting heavy damage on any other vehicle but at least he could fantasize silently plotting the gruesome murder of every single person in a mile radius in a vehicle.

His attention was brought back to Eren who had broken into ugly sobs again and tightened his fingers in Levi's. "You d-don't love me, L-Levi." he accused brokenly while wiping snot off onto his shirt. Levi gagged and forced himself to keep his eyes from wandering over to Eren as he continued. "You're just here because I killed you and I'm gonna die too. You h-hate me." His pity party grated Levi's nerves and ears yet his heart was the one that thumped painfully against his chest at the accusation. He growled a sigh between clenched teeth and couldn't believe how a simple sentence could affect him more than the annoying pitch of Eren's whining. It was ridiculous what this relationship with the little shit had turned him into and he would never admit that he could not even remember a fucking day without the shithead waking him up in the morning with that shit-eating grin on his face before plotting his usual tactics of pissing Levi off with one of his irritating habits like kissing him before he brushed his teeth. Still, though, the words didn't sit with him lightly.

"Oi, brat." Levi turned onto their street with a newfound sarcastic gratefulness to the god he didn't believe in. "Enough with the crying. You're going to make yourself throw up. And if you throw up in my car I swear to God you will clean every fucking inch of my car with your face until I can see my fucking reflection in on the seats. Am I fucking clear?" his newfound preference for the word fuck increased with his conflicting emotions that the brat could only ever give him.

Eren sniffed noisily and clawed at his face in an attempt to alleviate the pressure building in his sinuses from crying. With a soft whimper he moved his head up and down as a nod and bit his lip loosely. Levi noticed this and sucked in a harsh breath between his teeth. The last thing he wanted was to have a damn erection just from Eren acting like a fucking moron but his dick decided to fuck it all and do as it damn well pleased. He groaned softly to himself and pulled into the driveway with the intent of ignoring his hard-on in favor of taking a nap.

But fate loved to fuck him six ways to Sunday.

"Levi," Eren moaned shamelessly and let his head fall onto the headrest before turning his head to stare at his boyfriend with his eyelids halfway parted. His bright green eyes were dulled by the drugs combined with remaining unshed tears with his pupils blown wide, although he could still manage to make Levi's breath catch quietly. "Do you love me?" his voice quivered as if he was afraid to hear the answer.

Fuck it, Levi decided as he pulled the car into park and unbuckled the seatbelt. Without thinking he took in Eren's reddened face and pulled the cloth away from his mouth, leaning over and pressing his lips to Eren's. Admittedly he regretted it when the metallic taste of blood made his tongue curl and the fresh spit leaking out of Eren's mouth made him want to throw up although the demand of desire fresh in his veins was more important than his need for hygiene. The feeling only increased when Eren began to kiss back lazily after Levi encouraged him with the press of his lips increasing in pressure with the wait for Eren to respond.

Eren moaned sinfully before each gasp of breath and allowed himself to be gently pushed back so Levi could move closer to him and dip his head down to deepen the kiss. One hand remained in Levi's tightened grasp while the other moved to fist into the shorter man's shirt and moaned gutturally. He could feel Levi's erection pressing into his leg with a tug to the shirt clasped in his fingers. Hazily he reached for more to touch and feel to see if he could possibly make the kiss deeper than it was and was rewarded with a startled gasp when his leg brushed against the straining bulge in his lover's pants.

"F-fuck, Eren," Levi panted, "you're a fucking tease." Eren could feel the grip on his hand tighten and whimpered at the short nails digging into his skin. Need filled his brain and clouded his thoughts like the drugs he had been injected with and he could feel himself wanting more and more with every passing second.

However, Levi, the only one of the two with rational thinking still intact pulled himself off of Eren who whimpered unhappily with the loss of contact. He didn't need to look at Eren to know his lips were swollen and his eyes were burning but there was no fucking way he was going to do this in his fucking car. No matter how much he loved the shitty brat it was permanently out of the question.

"Come on," Levi unbuckled Eren and unlocked the doors. "I'm not spending any more time in here than I fucking have to. And you need to go to sleep, brat. I have a fucking headache and you're not helping me." He wiped his mouth of Eren's bloody saliva and moved to get out of the car when Eren's hand caught his and weakly tugged on him.

"Don't go." the brunette slurred and blinked unshed tears out of his eyes. "I d-don't want you to hate me, Levi. I like you too much."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Get out of the car, shitty brat." He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger when Eren made a whimpering sound and refused to look at the fucking broken-hearted look Eren was giving him with one hand loosely grasping his and the other holding a bloody cloth. Real fucking romantic, Eren.

"Y-you don't love me, Levi." Eren's voice was quickly becoming choppy as his breaths quickened with damp sobs. "I murdered my teeth and now you won't love me." To Eren this logic made perfectly heart-wrenching sense as he realized his newfound loneliness while Levi looked as though he was going to either hit Eren or his forehead with his palm. He settled for neither but did give Eren's hand a quick squeeze before pulling himself away.

"That's fucking enough, brat." Levi's face suddenly came close and Eren couldn't remember which way was backwards. "Don't fucking tell me that bullshit. You know how much I…" Oh fucking mother of fuck when did this conversation have to turn to mushy feelings and shit? Levi didn't do feelings and love confessions and weird shit like that; that was Eren's responsibility he imposed on himself.

Fat tears rolled off of dark eyelashes. Eren turned away, softly complaining that Levi didn't love him in a voice solemn enough that even though Levi knew Eren was higher than the fucking Empire State building it still managed to twist agonizingly into his heart. Jesus Christ. This kid was fucking difficult.

Without a word Levi got out of the car and slammed the door with enough force to make Eren jump in his seat though he refused to make any move out of the car. Levi, having just about enough of this fucking irritating conversation moved over to the passenger's side, opening the door and pulling Eren out of the car. He ignored the muffled protests and half-angry barbs Eren was sobbing, shutting the car door and pulling Eren inside behind him and did not let go until both were inside and Eren was shoved against the front door with Levi pinning his arms to his sides. The bloody towel and box of teeth dropped to the floor; forgotten in the heat of the moment.

"I have had more than fucking enough of your shit, fucking brat." Levi's eyes held a hint of anger as he forced eye contact with Eren. "Drugs or not, you don't fucking dare accuse me of not giving a fuck about you. If you can't seem to get through your thick skull then I'll remind you with the fucking fact I think about you every God damn second of every fucking day, even when I'm trying to sleep and all I can see is your fucking face even when I sleep. I hear your voice every fucking day, when you wake me up in the mornings with your shit and piss me off until I want to bash your head in the wall you having the guts to kiss me until I can't fucking talk. When you fucking touch me, even if it's a damn hand on my shoulder I lose it because it's you. I fucking hate it when other people look at you because I want to tell them to back the fuck off and then realize how much of a sappy shit you've made me. So you don't have the audacity to _suggest_ I don't love you."

By the time he finished Levi realized how hot his face was and used a hand to rub at his face before connecting their gazes again. God he wanted to kick his own ass for how fucking cheesy that was and how the hell did that pile of shit come out of his mouth but it served its purpose, he noticed, in keeping Eren quiet. Tears still gathered in his half-opened eyes but he was quietly biting his lip as the words registered in his drug-addled brain.

Then Levi was kissing him, gently enough to keep from bruising Eren's lips but hard enough to make Eren unable to turn his head away. Soon enough his hands busied themselves in Eren's hair with one grasping the messy brown hair and the other intertwined in the much larger palm and fingers of Eren's. Levi directed them to the floor with gentle coercing bringing Eren to sit on the ground as Levi pulled in closer and sat between Eren's bent knees. Breaking apart from Eren he pressed kisses up the line of the other's jaw to his ear, bringing his lips back to press a kiss to Eren's closed eyes and worked his way down his throat while Eren's breaths softened to quiet noise between his parted lips. When Levi reached the dip in his collarbone Eren's breath hitched prior to the whimper of Levi's name bubbling up from his throat. A hand came to rest between Levi's shoulder blades and clutched the fabric tightly as more whimpers vibrated in his throat. He tried unsuccessfully to hold them back but was quickly stopped by the sharp pain springing from the tightened muscles.

Levi coaxed heady moans from his throat as he kissed, bit, licked, and sucked every inch of exposed skin until he pulled Eren's shirt up and moved down to his chest and stomach which made heat trickle to his groin. His head rested against the door as Levi worked his skin with his mouth. Eren responded appreciatively to every touch with a moan or whine for more. When a mouth covered his nipple his breath caught in his throat and tongue flicked against the hardening skin he bucked his hips and let out a harsh cry of uncontained pleasure, crying out wordlessly as the assault on the sensitive spot continued. In short work he was reduced to a shuddering mess of limbs and heavy breaths as Levi continued on to the other pink mound until it was red and hardened from the teasing bites and work of a skilled tongue to match the other.

"L-Levi," Eren moaned wantonly. "M-more, I-ah…" Levi chuckled and his throat vibrated against the brunette's skin. Moans fell from Eren's unattended lips more often than when he was sober and Levi decided he liked drugged Eren more for this reason only. It was like the brat was trying to get him hard as if he didn't already know his dick was already aching against the confines of his jeans. But there was no fucking way Eren was getting his bloody mouth anywhere near him if it was the last thing he did before Levi would punch the brains out of his skull.

Eren whimpered Levi's name again and tried to pull Levi to his lips for another kiss but Levi pushed his hands off of himself and glowered. "There's damn no way I'm putting my mouth there, shitty brat. Keep your mouth shut or you'll be losing any teeth you have when I'm done turning you into a fucking bloody pulp." Eren's teeth clicked with the sound of his teeth coming together and his lips pulled into a pout.

Continuing on and feigning indifference to Eren's wanting moans Levi stopped above the navel, moving suddenly back up and biting a swollen nipple. A harsh cry came from Eren as a tremble ran down his spine shortly before Levi was sucking the spot and drinking the whimpers growing louder and louder from Eren. He was shaking now, trembling with need and had raised a hand to his mouth to bite the skin and hold back the moans building in his throat. With his head tossed to the side the one hand grasping the front of Levi's shirt was the only thing keeping him anchored to reality despite the pleasure clouding his mind and nearly sending him over the edge.

"Levi, I, ah…I need…" The sight was erotic from Levi's point of view after releasing Eren's nipple with a wet pop and taking in the erotic sight of a very bothered Eren panting and writhing only to attach his mouth to the neglected nipple and cause Eren's gasps to come in short bursts while he struggled to keep himself contained. He was right here with Levi making him forget his name with that tongue of his and teeth scraping against his swelling flesh. He could burst from what Levi was doing to him, nearly doing so when Levi's tongue circled lazily around his nipple and decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"S-Stop…I...ha—ah…" he trailed off while his brain only emptied itself of any coherent thought that had formed on his tongue. He fumbled with what he had been trying to say and glanced at his hand that had been bloodied from biting the skin. Levi's eyes were watching him and he couldn't bring himself to return the gaze or he would lose every last bit of what was holding him together. "I-I can't…L-Le…ha…"

Levi decided at that moment to detach himself, catching the saliva leaking from his lips and letting Eren watch his tongue trace the edge of his mouth before he swallowed, keeping his eyes on Eren and smirking at how the younger moaned breathily. Levi shifted his weight onto his palms he placed on Eren's knees and leaned close against the shell of his ear. "You're going to have to tell me what you want, brat." His tongue traced the shell of his ear before his teeth scraped against it and Eren shuddered against him, breathing shakily through his clenched teeth.

Eren fell silent for several moments and Levi busied himself with licking and sucking the brunette's earlobe until he pushed himself off of the door he was resting on to clumsily press their lips together with a hand weaving into Levi's choppy hair and moving his head to face him. Levi's eyes fluttered shut after Eren's tongue flicked against his lips and pressed between his teeth. The inside of Levi's mouth was blazing hot compared to his own still tingling with numbness at the injection sites of his earlier surgery. His tongue hesitantly brushed against Levi's as if expecting resistance but was met with sedated compliance and he continued to brush against and suck the muscle gingerly. His efforts rewarded him with a throaty moan of his name following a quiet gasp of surprise he could drown himself in but it wasn't enough of what he wanted, and he wanted more.

Withdrawing his tongue he sucked on Levi's lower lip, nipping and sucking with groans from Levi growing shorter between each pause before the next sound rumbled low and deep in his throat. When he finally tasted copper Levi pulled away from him and pushed him back against the door much to his whining protest, the other raising a hand to his bottom lip and shooting Levi a glare.

"You fucking animal." he growled and made a face at the blood trickling in his mouth. He turned his head quickly to spit out the blood collecting with excess saliva, making his face contort in disgust. His hands went to Eren's knees and pushed them until they collapsed and straightened against the tiled floor, moving in close until his nose brushed Eren's and their gazes were locked in a heated stare.

"Tell me what you want, Eren." Levi murmured and teasingly held his lips far enough away from Eren's to not touch but close enough to where Eren could feel them right above his. Levi's breath fanned his cheeks in controlled exhales through his nose while Eren's mouth remained slack as he struggled to control his own breathing. Unsatisfied with Eren's silence Levi's hands moved up the brunette's abdomen teasingly, fingers closing in at his sensitive nipples which made Eren jolt and gasp until he gave in to thick and heavy moans rolling off his tongue. Levi had begun to ghost his lips over Eren's jaw and down his neck, licking and sucking the conjunction of his neck and collarbone as if to try to push every last of Eren's control over the edge and give in. But the younger refused in spite of the increasing pressure Levi was adding to the abused skin.

Soon it proved to be too much. He wanted, no, needed more and the kisses and bites only made his aching worse. Maybe it was the drugs keeping him shaky and unstable but his body demanded release Levi was holding captive from him.

"Ah-I…_please_…Levi…ha-I can't-ah, no…" he was crying hoarsely and screwed his eyes shut. "No…m-more—s-stop …" Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes and his hands raised to cover his face as to hide shame or embarrassment or whatever made sense in his fucked up head. Levi rolled his eyes as his trademark reaction, pulling away from Eren's heated skin to torture the shitty brat just a little more.

"You better fucking tell me what you want, 'cause I don't fucking read minds." Of course he knew what Eren wanted. But doing it without Eren begging him wasn't half as fun, no matter what he put Eren through to get what he wanted to hear.

"You…ugh…" he wiped at his eyes as tears dripped off of his lashes and sniffed noisily with the threat of mucus lingering to drip out of his nose. "Ha…need r-re-lease…please n-no more…" He looked so pathetic at this point, shivering and threatening to come undone with a well-placed touch but still not where he could release the desire building the drugged parts of his brain couldn't handle. Not-so-secretly basking in Eren's hot and bothered misery Levi's lips pulled into a crooked smirk and his hands moved to Eren's belt to unbuckle his jeans but stop just as Eren's pants started to slow.

"Where does it hurt, Eren?" He couldn't resist before covering the bulging erection creating a tent in Eren's jeans with his mouth and dryly sucking on the fabric. Through the thick layer of denim Levi could feel the blood pulsing in Eren's dick rapidly. The slow burn of desire made his own throb angrily but Eren's impatient cries cut through his thoughts with the high whine fading into agonized whimpers hitching on the sobs catching in Eren's throat. At this point he decided Eren had had enough of the teasing and desperate to appease his own erection he moved his mouth away, pressing a quick kiss to Eren to stop another cry threatening to push through.

His fingers moved without wasting a second as Eren's dirty jeans slid down his thighs with his interestingly bright colored boxers following en suite. Throbbing and sanguine with blood Eren's erection was freed and exposed, leaking with need. Eren's cries had finally quieted and he groaned when the air hit the sensitive blood-filled organ but nearly shrieked when Levi's head dipped down and his mouth wrapped around the skin with practiced ease. Instantly the change in temperature forced his hips to buck up and Levi gagged beneath him and shot him an irritated glare before his hand forced Eren's hips back down. Once assured he wasn't going to be choked again Levi slowly began to move with short back-and-forth ministrations leaving a familiar, salty-sour taste on his tongue from the drops of pre-come that dripped onto his tongue.

He slowly took more of Eren in as his throat relaxed, stroking with his other hand what he could not yet reach with his mouth. Eren's hands rested in his hair, carded through strands and leaving Levi's hair messy which would've pissed the other off at any other time. Right now he was entirely focused on Eren, moving his mouth and sucking carefully with his eyes nearly closed save for the slits of his irises peering through his lashes. Whimpers and moans rose in Eren's throat without hesitation, slipping past his lips after capitulating to his desire and abandoning any chance of self-control. He relaxed against the door, eyes watching Levi's head and feeling only the hand stroking him and the tongue sliding up the sides of his dick and flicking against the tip which made him shudder uncontrollably. The hand on his hip that had been holding him down relaxed and fingers kneaded the exposed skin in slow circles, slowly contributing to the coil of desire tightening in his gut.

More of him disappeared into Levi's mouth and his fingers clenched Levi's hair when a spike of desire rushed through his veins. Teeth scraped against his skin and he shivered, clenching his eyes shut to keep himself from coming right then and there. Levi's tongue circled the tip of his erection and lapped at the salty wetness slowly catching in his saliva and dribbling from his parted lips as he kept his mouth around Eren who moaned eagerly at the sight. The brunette's eyes slipped shut again, letting only the soft sucking noises guide him to a rising climax pooling in his gut. Loud moans that would have embarrassed him at another time grew in volume with each passing second and the tell-tale tightness in his groin informed him he was quickly falling for the sensations overwhelming his brain.

"L-Levi, ha-I, ah…" he whimpered, sucking in a breath and biting his lower lip between his teeth. The other paid no attention to his cries in and around moans as the sucking pressure increased and the fire in his belly grew hotter. "Ugh, please, Levi, I-I ah, ah…I'm g-gonna…" The inevitable end was drawing near and he could no longer hold back the coiling tightness threatening to pull him over. He tried as a last attempt to grab Levi's attention by tugging carefully at the hair in his fingers which earned him a slap from the hand that was massaging his hip.

"N-No, L-Levi!" Eren's voice grew frantic as he panted harshly in response to the shakiness in his composure. "I'm going to-hah—!" The sucking only increased and suddenly Levi's other hand was off of him while his mouth fully engulfed him up to the base and then pulled back, establishing a rhythm with the movement and the suck and release of his mouth. Friction caused the buildup to increase sharply and Eren sucked in heavy pants, crying and whimpering because it felt so _good_ and he was desperate to find the edge Levi was bringing him to.

Eren's head fell back with his jaw lying slack, tongue leaning on the corner of his mouth. His body was screaming with pleasure translating to lewd moans becoming harsher and louder with each thrust of Levi's mouth. He cried loud enough to make the sound echo angrily in his ears and continued to pant as he came closer and closer to climax that he saw stars at the back of his eyelids. Levi moaned, causing vibrations to rise straight to Eren's dick and force Eren to lose even more of his mind.

The end was coming. His gut was coiled so tightly it hurt so badly to throb and ache with Levi's mouth on him. "Levi, Levi!" he was crying, uncaring of how his voice had cracked. Faster and faster the burn crept through his stomach and began to seize his limbs. "I-I can't, no more!"

A cry built up deep in his vocal cords, rising up and resting behind his tongue until the coil snapped and he was screaming Levi's name as he came. Not caring that he had released in Levi's mouth that still wrapped around him, he rode out the blindingly white high gripping every part of him and leaving only the feeling of Levi's tongue sucking at the slit and the expanding of his throat as he swallowed and Eren shuddered heavily. Groaning lowly Eren slowly came down with his mind in even more of a daze much like when he first came out of surgery and everything was blank. His eyes threatened to close while he rested a hand on Levi's cheek, feeling the warm mouth slide off his overly sensitive dick and his pants pulled back up and fastened into place. The blissful quiet extended for several more moments with the quiet pants coming from both of them following the recovery of release.

"Eren," Levi's voice was the rare kind of quiet that he'd only heard when he had been ill with a high fever or just waking up in the morning. "Do you know how much I love you." It was a quiet question that sounded more like a statement, as if he was reaffirming something he already knew the answer to. Nonetheless with his tongue feeling like cotton thickly sticking to his mouth Eren mumbled a yes and let his head fall against Levi's proffered shoulder.

"Good." They were moving, off the floor and down the memorized path of their shared bedroom where Eren found himself lying on the bed with his shirt being pulled off of his head and his jeans being tugged off with precise movements before he was tucked into sheets faster than he could open his eyes after forgetting momentarily how to blink. There was a rustling of clothes being removed prior to the dip in the other side of the mattress and arms wrapping around him. Too tired to move he lied there, listening to the sound of breathing slowly growing softer. At the back of his mind he remembered three words he hadn't said, left over from the somewhat functioning part of muscle memory that didn't require much energy to say, but at one point he thought it was important anyway.

"I love you," he meant to say but it came out more as a muffled jumble of words and the body next to him was shaking slightly from what suspiciously sounded like muffled laughter. He was too tired to care anymore so he didn't bother trying to understand whatever was going on.

"Shut up, brat."

The fingers curling around his said otherwise.

* * *

_Hahaha I'm not dead yet. I'm just dormant most of the time. Or just lazy._

_I don't know what I was thinking, but I'm beginning to think I don't care. Oh, and second installment of this coming soon after being inspired by the pain of wearing retainers. I will proofread again a couple more times when it isn't one in the morning. Please enjoy, and thank you for reading._

_Note: This can also be found on Archive of Our Own under the same name. Please let me know if you enjoyed, either way, if you would. Thank you._


End file.
